Alexander P. Stewart
|died= |image= |caption= Alexander Stewart, photo taken during American Civil War |nickname= |placeofbirth= Rogersville, Tennessee |placeofdeath= Biloxi, Mississippi |placeofburial= Bellefontaine Cemetery, St. Louis, Missouri |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= United States Army Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1842–45 (USA) 1861–65 (CSA) |rank= Second Lieutenant (USA) Lieutenant General (CSA) |unit= |commands= |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Perryville *Battle of Chickamauga *Battle of Ezra Church *Second Battle of Franklin *Battle of Nashville |awards= |relations= |laterwork= university chancellor, park commissioner }} Alexander Peter Stewart (October 2, 1821 – August 30, 1908) was a career United States Army officer, college professor, and a general in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. Early life and career Stewart was born in Rogersville, Tennessee. He graduated from the United States Military Academy in 1842 (12th of 56 cadets) and was commissioned a second lieutenant in the 3rd U.S. Artillery. He resigned his commission on May 31, 1845Eicher, p. 511. to become a professor of mathematics and experimental philosophy at Cumberland University in Lebanon, Tennessee , and later attained the same position at the University of Nashville. Civil War service At the start of the American Civil War in 1861, although he was a strong anti-secessionist Whig politically, Stewart accepted a commission as major in the artillery of the Tennessee Militia on May 17. Shortly afterwards he entered the Confederate Army on August 15 as a major of artillery. Stewart was appointed a brigadier general on November 8 and assigned to command the 2nd brigade, 2nd division, Columbus District, of the Confederate Department No. Two (the precursor to the Dept. of Tennessee.) Stewart held this position from November 16 until that December, when his brigade was transferred to the Department's First Geographical Division until February 1862. His brigade was then briefly added to John P. McCown's division in the Department until it joined the Army of Mississippi on April 1. Stewart's brigade was added to the Army of Mississippi's First Corps, under the command of Maj. Gen. Leonidas Polk. The Army of Mississippi became the Army of Tennessee near the end of 1862, and Stewart and his brigade continued to serve in the First Corps of that army as well. He was promoted to divisional command and to major general on June 2, 1863, and he participated in the Tullahoma Campaign that summer. He was in action at the Battle of Chickamauga that September, and was wounded in the fight on September 19. Stewart fought in the Atlanta Campaign in 1864, and replaced Polk in command of the Army's Third Corps when Polk was killed in action at the Battle of Marietta in June. He was appointed temporary Lieutenant General on June 23, 1864, and led the Third Corps at the Battle of Ezra Church, where he was wounded in the forehead on July 28. Stewart continued to lead the Third Corps during the Franklin-Nashville Campaign in the fall of 1864, participating in the Second Battle of Franklin that November and the Battle of Nashville in December. Stewart's corps fared badly on the first day of the Battle of Nashville, and it broke on the second day when the troops to its left were forced from their position. What was left of the Army of Tennessee was sent east and fought in the Carolinas Campaign in 1865, once again under the command of Gen. Joseph E. Johnston. The Army was surrendered on April 26 and Stewart was paroled at Greensboro, North Carolina on May 1. Postbellum After the war, Stewart moved to Missouri in 1869 and became an insurance executive. He then moved to Mississippi in 1874, where he served as the Chancellor of the University of Mississippi until 1886. From 1890 to 1908, he was the commissioner of the Chickamauga and Chattanooga National Military Park. He was wounded when he was hit by a train on March 30, 1893, and he returned to Missouri in 1906. By 1905, Stewart was described as "of advanced years, but clear of intellect" and "deeply interested...for several years" in the teachings of [[The Watchtower|the Watch Tower]]; that magazine reported Stewart's baptism following a talk by Charles Taze Russell."The Editor's Western Tour: St. Louis our Next Stop", Watch Tower, October 1, 1905, page 293, Reprints 3637, "We is, Charles Taze Russell and companions had a warm welcome at St. Louis, too, and the attendance was excellent, notwithstanding the fact that we did not get the announcement into the WATCH TOWER, and hence but few came from nearby towns. The morning session was in the "Christian Church" edifice. The topic was "Consecration," and following it nine symbolized full consecration by water baptism. Among the number was Brother Alexander Stewart, well known throughout the South for the active and prominent part he took in the war of the Rebellion, as the leader of "Stewart's Cavalry." General Stewart is of advanced years, but clear of intellect. He has been a "soldier of the Cross" for some time, and deeply interested in "Present Truth" for several years. He expected to be symbolically baptized at the time of the Chattanooga Convention, but was prevented by ill health. After leaving the water Brother Stewart was heard to express great satisfaction at having thus outwardly confessed his blessed Lord and his full devotion to Him and His cause. Brother Stewart already had joined the army of the Lord, but by this act of public confession he, so to speak, donned his regimentals and joined the forces "on the firing line." Russell delivered the funeral sermon in St. Louis"Brother A. P. Stewart's Funeral", Watch Tower, September 15, 1908, page 283, Reprints 4244, "Brother Taze Russell, in closing this address, informed the audience that he was called to St. Louis, Mo., to preach the funeral sermon of our beloved brother, Gen. A. P. Stewart, once of the Confederate army, and ranking Lieutenant-General in the same. The funeral address on that occasion, we believe, was published by several of the prominent newspapers. Brother Russell returned to the convention after an absence of two days." following Stewart's death in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1908. Stewart is buried in Bellefontaine Cemetery, St. Louis, Missouri. See also *List of American Civil War generals *Rogersville, Tennessee *Cumberland University *University of Nashville *University of Mississippi References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1959, ISBN 0-8071-0823-5. Notes Category:1821 births Category:1908 deaths Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People from Rogersville, Tennessee Category:People of Tennessee in the American Civil War Category:Bible Student movement it:Alexander Peter Stewart